The Proposal
by heyzelle
Summary: Saionji Kanata, now a senior high school student, wants to propose to her girlfriend Kouzuki Miyu but doesn't know how to do it in a very romantic way and make her remember it for the rest of her life.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa! (much to my dismay)

_**Title:**_ The Proposal (if anybody else thinks of a good title, please tell me ^_^ it would really help.)

_**Pairing:**_ Kanata x Miyu

**Summary:** Saionji Kanata, now a senior high school student, wants to propose to her girlfriend Kouzuki Miyu but doesn't know how to do it in a very romantic way and make her remember it for the rest of her life. With the help of their friends, they thought of a way to propose to her as if it was out of a shoujo manga.

Please read and review! This is my first ever story that i posted in the internet. Will accept any comments/ violent reactions or so. thank you for reading.

* * *

Chapter 1

Saionji Kanata lay down on the futon inside his room. A small black velvet box lay on his palm. He gently pinched the lid and it revealed a silver diamond ring. Hopefully it was Miyu's size.

He sighed and sat up. "I can't believe I really bought this." he said aloud to himself. He loved Miyu, he knew that and he was sure that she knew too. He loved her to the extent that he would want to marry her and live with her for the rest of their lives. But what he was worried about is what Miyu would say. Would she say yes?

He wanted to propose to her just after their high school graduation, and he wanted to make it memorable for them both. Romantic as she would say, like the ones that came out in shoujo mangas. He already had his friend Kurosu Santa, Tenchi Nanami, and Konishi Aya assistance. All he needed left was Hanakomachi Christine's and Hikarigaoka Nozomu's help.

Ever since Christine had found out about Kanata and Miyu's relationship, she curtly got out of the way and stopped crushing on the handsome bishounen. Now, she and the parakeet-loving, rose-giving Nozomu have been dating for quite some time.

A knock on his door disturbed his thoughts and he quickly stuffed the box inside his pajama pocket.

"Come in." he said. It was Miyu obviously for they were the only ones in the Saionji residence.

The door slowly slid opened and Miyu came in. He couldn't help but notice that she was wearing a loose white undershirt and a pair of short blue shorts. This is what she usually wore during hot nights just like tonight.

"Kanata?" she whispered.

"What's wrong, Miyu?" he opened his arms, inviting Miyu in it. She slowly sat on his lap and snuggled his chest.

"Why have you been coming home late these past few days?" she asked. "What have you been doing?"

_I bought a ring for you so that I could propose to you. _He couldn't help but notice the strange tone that made him chuckle. Her bright emerald eyes glared at him and her lips were pursed.

"What?" she demanded.

"Could it be possible that you're jealous." A smile played on his lips. He was trying to keep himself from laughing out loud.

"Hey, I have a right to know. I am your girlfriend!" she crossed her arms and turned her head. She was acting like a kid again.

He wasn't able to control his laughter. He laughed out loud, earning a sharp slap on his arm. He didn't mind though.

"Stop it! It's not funny."

Kanata pulled Miyu by her shoulders and kissed her passionately, taking her by surprise. He moved his hands to wrap them around her slender waist and pull her down so that she was on top of him.

They were both panting when they parted, but Kanata's lips never left her body. He moved to place butterfly kisses on her jaw line and up to her neck, stopping at the collarbone to suck on it lightly.

He pulled away and looked at her with a raised brow. "Where did you get the idea of me cheating on you?" Miyu didn't respond. Kanata captured her lips again. He rolled to his side, dragging her with him so that now he was on top.

As soon as Kanata realized the position they're in, he quickly pulled away afraid if things would continue on, his girlfriend just might lose her virginity. He is after all a regular, hormonal teenage boy.

He kissed her forehead instead and sat up.

"I'm not seeing someone else."

"Then why do you come home at around 8 at night?"

He touched her forehead with his, their noses touching. "Idiot." He teased. "You're the only one I love, the one and only."

"Why?" she breathed.

He pulled away and sighed. "I'm working part-time in a café in the shopping district. My shift is just after school so that's why I haven't been able to go home together with you."

It took a minute for Miyu to process what Kanata had said.

"You're working?" she asked, her eyes full of disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm a waiter. Why?"

"A lot of girls come to that café right?" she asked, her tone sounded slightly like the one before. She was jealous. She looked directly into Kanata' eyes and tried to look for something invisible.

"Yes…" he began. He saw Miyu frown and tried to save himself. "Don't get jealous! You are more beautiful than all of them combined. I won't look at another woman ever again if you want."

Miyu slightly smiled. She pecked Kanata on the cheek and stood up. "Good night then." She quickly closed the door behind her and walked briskly back to her room.

As soon as Kanata heard the faint sound of the sliding door closing, he reached for the small black velvet box in his pocket and hid it in the deepest part of his underwear drawer.

Miyu was jealous just because he is surrounded by girls flirting with him in the café. That meant that she loved him. Kanata felt confident. Miyu would definitely say yes. She smiled when he said that he would never look at another woman again for the rest of his life, that meant that she wouldn't mind spending the rest of her life with her first, and hopefully, the last boyfriend in all her single life.

He still had two weeks before graduation, more than enough time to think of an amazing proposal for the love of his life.

* * *

Authors Note:

What do you think?  
Again, Please read and review!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Four days have passed since their high school graduation. Miyu have just come back from her three-day trip to Okinawa with her parents. This gave Kanata enough time to make preparations for his proposal, with some help from his friends.

The sat there in the dining room, Miyu sitting on Kanata's lap. Kanata kept his lips buried in her hair, smelling her scent. He didn't even care that his legs were feeling numb because of Miyu's weight.

"I missed you…" she whispered. She moved closer against his chest.

"Yeah, I missed you too." He gently pecked Miyu on her cheek. "The silence was deafening."

Miyu gave out a big yawn. Kanata gently smoothed down her hair. "You're tired. You should get some sleep." He carried her in his arms and took her to her room. He set her down on the floor and set her futon down for her.

"Thanks. You really didn't have to do that."

"Say… Can I sleep here even just for tonight?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips.

Miyu's face turned to a bright shade of red. Kanata laughed. "Don't worry! I won't do anything to take your virginity away until we're married." Until he realized the last word that slipped out, he mentally cursed at himself.

"M-married?" she stammered. "W- What are you talking about?" Her face turned even brighter than before.

"It's nothing. Go change, I'll be back." he pecked Miyu on her lips and quickly turned to leave before she could ask another question.

Miyu fell to her knees. Her face felt so hot that if it could be possible, smoke would come out of her ears.

Meanwhile, Kanata walked back to his room to change into his pajamas, cursing under his breath.

_Idiot! _He screamed in his head. _Idiot! Idiot!_

He silently changed into his regular pajamas, the red sleeveless shirt with his gray pants. He grabbed his pillow and walked back to Miyu's room, taking in a deep breath to compose himself before opening the sliding door.

Miyu was kneeling in front of her mirror, brushing her long blonde hair. She wore a dark blue lacy tank top that revealed some cleavage of her now prominent chest. She was also wearing a matching, also lacy, pair of dark blue shorts.

Kanata set his pillow beside hers and lay down on top of the blanket. "God, if you keep on wearing things like that when I sleep here, I just might not be able to control myself."

Miyu blushed. She carefully set her brush on the table and lay down on the futon. Kanata pulled the blanket over up to their shoulders. Miyu faced away from him, letting him see her smooth, white neck. But seeing the slightly pink tinge on her ears, she was still blushing at his previous comment.

He pulled her closer to his chest. Miyu gasped but still turned to face him.

"Say Miyu, if I asked you to marry me, would you say yes?" he asked, his tone playful. But his intention to know her answer was serious.

Miyu blushed harder. "Y-yes…" she stammered.

Kanata felt like jumping but kept his emotions intact. "Okay. Just asking…" he kissed Miyu gently before he used his hand to close her eyes. "You're tired. Go to sleep."

"Goodnight… I love you." she whispered, her consciousness slowly drifting away.

"Yeah, love you too." he replied happily.

Morning came quickly and Kanata woke up in a great mood. Miyu's head lay on his chest. He couldn't help but smile. In a few hours, if Miyu said yes just like she had last night, she would be engaged and will soon be Saionji Miyu. He grinned at the thought.

He slowly stood up and laid her head gently back to her pillow.

He went to the kitchen and decided to make her breakfast. Everything was now in its right course. He is to leave early in the afternoon, telling her that Santa needed his help with something. And then tonight, Hanakomachi Christine and the others would come to pick Miyu and get her ready.

He decided to make her pancakes for breakfast.

Miyu was slowly awakened by the smell of pancakes in the air. She slowly got up and found herself lying on her futon alone. Somehow, this made Miyu a bit lonely, even though she was aware that Kanata was in the kitchen cooking. She made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and splash some water on her face.

"Good morning." she greeted as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning, had a good sleep?" Kanata asked as he flipped a pancake and caught it with a plate stacked with a few pancakes.

Miyu leaned against the counter and watched him cook the last pancake.

"Hey, can I try to flip one?" she asked.

"You don't know how." He scoffed.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I did say try right? Please? Just teach me."

He sighed and motioned her to come forward. He placed the pan's handle in her hands and stood beside her.

"Just flip it." He said in a gentle voice.

"Teach me?"

He rolled his eyes and moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her to hold the pan over her hands. "Hold the pan tightly." He felt Miyu's hands tighten against the rubberized handle. Kanata pressed his body against her back. He noticed her ears turn red and he smirked. He knew this wasn't the right time to tease and flirt, but he couldn't help himself.

He rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered to her ear. "Just toss it up and catch it again. It's easy."

He traced her jaw with the tip of his nose, smiling when he felt Miyu's chest rise quickly as her breathing became ragged. He felt her grip loosen. "Come on, try it!"

"I can't." she breathed, unconsciously pressing back her body against his.

"Why?" he asked innocently. He moved a hand to trace the lace of her shorts. He felt Miyu's breathing hitch.

"It's because you keep pressing _that_ thing against me. She felt another blush make its way on her cheek.

Kanata chuckled and pulled away, flipping the now dark brown pancake and catching it again with a plate.

"Let's eat." He smirked, kissing her passionately before sitting down for breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was already afternoon and Miyu sat in her room alone. Kanata had left a while ago, saying things that Santa wanted him to help him fix something.

The doorbell rang, disrupting her train of thought. She quickly stood up to open the door.

Christine, Nanami, and Aya stood behind the door. "Good afternoon!" they greeted.

"What a surprise!" Miyu exclaimed. She stepped aside to let the three in. "What's with the sudden visit. You should've called earlier and I could've had some snacks ready."

"There's no need, Miyu-chan. We just came here for a quick visit." Nanami said a big grin on her face.

"And we need you to come with us for something." Aya continued. She and Nanami exchanged big smiles.

"You don't mind if you come with us, do you?" Chris asked.

Miyu shook her head. She was getting bored without Kanata anyway. "I don't mind. But I have to lock up first."

With the help of the three, they locked up quickly and boarded the black limo waiting for them at the foot of the stairs.

"Where are we going exactly?" Miyu asked. The three of them looked at each other for a moment, as if they were having a silent conversation. Miyu saw Chris shake her head slightly.

"We're going to my house Miyu-chan." Chris explained.

"Why?" she asked.

Aya smiled apologetically. "We can't tell you, Miyu-chan. If we say anything, he'll probably get mad."

Miyu's mind was now full of questions. She opened her mouth to ask another question but was stopped when Nanami put a silencing finger on her lips. "No more questions for now, Miyu. Just trust us please? You'll understand soon enough."

Chris placed her hand over Miyu's. Aya patted her shoulder, while Nanami rustled her hair.

"Everything is going to be alright. I promise." Chris whispered.

They drove off to the Hanakomachi mansion, Nanami and Aya talking non-stop about the latest episode of a TV drama.

Miyu was quiet after they consoled her, but she was still feeling uneasy. She looked out the window and watched the trees blur and the sun lowering to the west.

She felt Christine put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, everything will be alright." She smiled gently at her. "Nothing bad is going to happen."

"Thanks, Chris-chan."

They arrived at the Hanakomachi residence a few minutes later. The tall iron gates and high iron fences with surrounded the whole lot. Once inside, trees line the side of the stone road until you arrive at the mansion's main entrance. Flowers and a beautiful green lawn surrounded the road. A large old fountain stood in the middle of the road in front of door, creating a rotunda.

"Welcome home, young lady." The head butler of the mansion, Shikada-san greeted them as they entered the large wooden door. He wore his usual deer costume with a large red bow. "And the young lady's friends, welcome to the Hanakomachi residence."

"Thank you, Shika-san." Chris said.

Shikada-san led them to an empty room, bowing down on his way out.

Nanami and Aya sat Miyu on the bed while Chris disappeared to the door on the left. She came back quickly carrying a black cloth on her arm on the bed.

"Put it on." she instructed to Miyu.

Miyu picked up the black cloth, which was apparently a dress, and looked at it.

"Miyu, come on!" Chris said, glancing at her watch. "Time's running fast and you promised you would cooperate."

She continued to look at it.

Chris rolled her eyes. "I never really wanted to do this… Do your thing Nanami-chan, Aya-chan."

Both had wide grins plastered on their faces. They tackled Miyu, Nanami pinning her to the bed while Aya took Miyu's clothes off.

"Okay! Okay! I'll change, just get these two off of me!" she shouted.

Miyu changed quickly, slipping into the black strapless dress that was just an inch above the floor. It had a slit that reached up to her mid-thigh, exposing her white, alabaster skin. A maid came to help Miyu into the strappy, black, four-inch heels.

She was then pushed to the dresser.

Aya quickly grabbed the curling iron sitting on top and a brush. Chris placed a silver bracelet and a couple of bangles to both her wrists. The half-French, red-head also clasped a gold necklace with an emerald pendant around her neck. Nanami blocked her view to the mirror as she draped a black cloth over her dress and did her makeup.

After several minutes, the three of them pulled away from Miyu.

"Miyu-chan, you look so cute!" Aya exclaimed.

Nanami nodded slowly, a hand on her chin as she appraised their handiwork. "Not bad. We did a great job."

Chris put a hand on Miyu's shoulder. "Miyu-chan, stay here in this room okay? Someone will come to pick you up in a little while." She placed a small box on her open palm. "And please wear this. It's a gift from all of us."

Miyu nodded as they turned to leave the room. "Thanks." She called out just before the door closed behind them.

She sat on her seat and opened the box. Inside was a pair of earrings that matched the pendant of the necklace locked around her neck.

She locked the earrings into place and stood up to look at her reflection in the full-length mirror.

She gasped as she looked at herself. The black satin dress did well against her skin. It somehow made Miyu's white skin glow a bit. The light makeup Nanami put on her made her eyes stand out. Her long, light hair was still the same, except for the large soft curls at its tips.

A knock on the door was heard as it slowly opened.

Nozomu and Santa came in wearing a white button-down shirt, a black vest and a black tie. Both of them gaped as their eyes landed on Miyu. Both of them were speechless.

Nozomu snapped out quickly and walked towards her. "Wow…" he whistled. "Miyu-chi, by the way you look now, I bet even the goddesses of beauty is burning with jealousy."

Miyu blushed slightly.

Nozomu knelt down on one knee and took her hand. He touched his lips lightly against her hand. "It would be an honor to accompany this beautiful princess to her beloved prince."

Miyu blushed as Nozomu held her hand and pulled her out of the room, Santa trailing behind them.

He led her to the huge garden, holding her hand just in case she trips. Santa walked right beside Miyu now.

"You look really pretty, Kouzuki-san." he whispered.

"Thanks."

Nozomu stopped in front of an arc full of different colored roses and its path was scattered with red rose petals.

"You will go alone from here." Nozomu said. Miyu tightened her hold on his hand.

"It's okay, Kouzuki-san. Just follow the rose-covered path and you'll find him at the end." said Santa, giving her a light push.

Miyu slowly walked forward. She looked back to see if they were still there but they were gone.

She swallowed the lump on her throat and continued to walk forward, following the rose-covered path.

It wasn't that far. After turning twice then did she realize she was in a small maze and the petals led the way.

Miyu was in awe as soon as she reached the middle of the maze. In the middle of the circle was a large white gazebo. Its floors were also scattered with rose petals.

The only thing that made the gazebo stand out were the candles and a few spotlights that weren't aimed at the gazebo.

She hesitantly took a step inside.

That was when she spotted a familiar brown-haired man in a black tux sitting on the wooden ledge, one leg propped up on where he was sitting. He sat opposite of where she came from and was looking the other way that he didn't notice her arrive. He let his hair up by pushing back his bangs, making it look a little neat.

"Kanata…" she whispered.

He turned his head to her direction and smiled warmly.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"I thought you weren't going to come." he said. He stood up and walked towards her. "You look beautiful."

"Kanata, what's this all about?" Miyu asked.

Kanata merely smiled and kissed her lips. "A date obviously."

Before she could ask another question, violins started playing from behind the hedges. Three young men entered the circle. One of them was Nozomu who had Okame-chan on his shoulder. The white parakeet had a large red rose in its beak.

It flew and dropped the rose into Miyu's hands. Kanata took the rose from her and cut the stem in two. Miyu could swear he heard a faint gasp from Nozomu. He placed the flower behind her ear, securing some stray locks that flew to her face.

He knelt down on one knee, took Miyu's left hand and touched his lips against it.

"May I have this dance?"

They circled the gazebo; his hand was on the small of her back, guiding her. He was careful at not having his feet stepped since she was wearing such sharp looking heels. He tried to be subtle about it.

"This feels nostalgic." Miyu said softly so that only Kanata could hear.

"Why is that?" he pulled her body closer to his.

"It reminds me of the time when Ruu's powers caused 'Cinderella' and 'The Little Mermaid' to come true. Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember that well. In Cinderella, we nearly got married. I have to say, you look good in a gown"

Miyu blushed. "That was when we nearly kissed, and I got to walk down the aisle for the first time in my life."

They fell silent for a while, reminiscing about the past when the little alien baby and his sitter pet were still living with them.

"Hey, what if Ruu-kun woke up later than that? Could we have been a good married couple?" she asked, he cheeks were bright red.

"I don't know… Why don't we try it out then?" he whispered in her ear.

"What do you mean?" she asked confusion all over her voice.

Kanata gave a small nod to Nozomu and they changed their piece to a much romantic one.

He got down on one knee again and retrieved a small black velvet box from his pocket. He held this out in front of her and opened it slowly, revealing a silver diamond ring.

"Kouzuki Miyu," he said, fire blazing behind his amber eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Miyu's mouth was slightly open. She reached for her back and slowly pinched it. It hurt a lot. It wasn't a dream. The love of her life was really proposing to her.

She smiled, tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. "Yes." she whispered. "I will marry you, Saionji Kanata."

He slipped the diamond engagement ring into her left ring finger and kissed the ring. He then stood up to kiss her fiance passionately.

The violin's sound was the drowned out by clapping and cheering from their friends who was actually hiding behind the hedges.

They all ran inside the gazebo, congratulating and hugging the two. They scattered more petals over them.

"I love you, my goddess." Kanata whispered after another passionate kiss, requested by their friends, that made Miyu's face flush.

"I love you, too."

-The end-

* * *

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0==0=  
That's the end people!

Thanks for reading!!! ^_^

It was a little sorter than i expected... but please comment and suggest in which parts i can do better. It would really really help me.

Thanks again!


End file.
